


Il Silenzio della Notte

by thenotsogingerale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsogingerale/pseuds/thenotsogingerale
Summary: Theo si sveglia nella sua auto dopo un incubo, solo che questa volta non è solo, e solo guardando Liam riesce a calmarsi.Sono orribile con i riassunti, leggetela e basta è davvero bella lo giuro





	Il Silenzio della Notte

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la versione originale della fic in inglese che ho postato prima, la posto principalmente per chi non è abituato all'inglese

Un incubo lo svegliò all’improvviso, facendolo quasi sobbalzare sul sedile della propria auto. Tuttavia, rimase in silenzio, le immagini della ragazza mora ancora impresse in mente, come se vivessero nella sua testa. Sentiva ancora la voce della sorella che lo chiamava echeggiare nel silenzio della notte. Si appoggiò velocemente una mano al petto, come per assicurarsi che il proprio cuore fosse ancora lì, e non nelle mani della ragazza.

Erano mesi ormai che lo stesso incubo infestava il sonno di Theo, e i sensi di colpa erano talmente forti che sempre più spesso evitava di dormire, per non dover assistere allo spettacolo di sempre: la propria sorella che strisciava verso di lui, chiamandolo, infilava senza esitazione una mano nel suo petto e gli strappava il cuore.

Quella notte il risveglio però era diverso, dopo un’intera estate a dormire sui sedili di un’auto troppo spaziosa per una persona sola, si trovò ad avere a venti centimetri di distanza qualcun altro.

Liam dormiva beatamente, con il sedile del passeggero reclinato all’indietro per stare più comodo, Theo lo guardò a lungo, invidiando il suo sonno privato di preoccupazioni. Si soffermò sugli occhi chiusi, dentro di lui si diffuse un’innata voglia di svegliare il ragazzo, così che potesse rivedere quelle iridi azzurre in cui aveva rischiato di perdersi troppe volte.

Il respiro rilassato e regolare di Liam calmò Theo, i piccoli sbuffi sostituirono la voce della sorella nella sua mente, e piano piano la sua immagine venne sostituita dal volto del ragazzo, soprattutto dalle sue labbra morbide, troppo spesso increspate in una smorfia di rabbia, per i gusti di Theo.

Il ragazzo più grande iniziò a vagare con la mente, non riuscendo più a prendere sonno, restò un bel po’ a fissare le labbra del più piccolo, ricordò ogni singola parola che ne era uscita, ogni smorfia che avevano assunto e poi quella volta che si era morso il labbro inferiore, e Theo era rimasto lì a guardare quello spettacolo, come un idiota. Avrebbe pagato per vederglielo fare di nuovo.

La mente arrivò più lontano di quanto Theo si sarebbe aspettato. Si immaginò di baciarle, e morderle e- _Non illuderti, Theo. Non succederà mai._

Così chiuse gli occhi, e tornarono le immagini e la voce della sorella, che erano sempre meglio che illudersi.


End file.
